


Stories from the Table: Jack's Office

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Slash, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The table sees service in Jack's office





	Stories from the Table: Jack's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to Devra for the very quick read through. Thanks to Debi C for the table idea in the first place. And Debi, the 'injury' from Under Fire makes a cameo appearance here. I hope you don't mind.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Devra for the very quick read through. Thanks to Debi C for the table idea in the first place. And Debi, the 'injury' from Under Fire makes a cameo appearance here. I hope you don't mind.   


* * *

Stories from the Table: Jack's Office

### Stories from the Table: Jack's Office 

#### by Babs

Date Archived: 03/21/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Drama, Story, Angst, Relationship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Gen. George Hammond     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, Tok'ra Flats  
Series: Stories From the Table  
Notes: Thanks to Devra for the very quick read through. Thanks to Debi C for the table idea in the first place. And Debi, the 'injury' from Under Fire makes a cameo appearance here. I hope you don't mind.   
  
Warnings: None   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom,   
MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters but I wish I did because I'd be far nicer to them than those who do own them. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first if you want to archive or link to this story.   
  
Summary: The table sees service in Jack's office   


* * *

Stories from the Table: Jack's Office  
by babs 

I am a table. I am a rectangular four-foot wide by eight-foot long, golden oak table with lots of grain, a leg on each corner, and a polyurethane sealant. This is important, because though it removes me from the level of `fine' furniture, it adds to my versatility and my longevity. I was purchased in the early 90's by the U.S. Air Force Quartermaster in a spasm of upgrades for the offices of NORAD. After I was delivered I was reassigned to a priority slot in a new command under the mountain cryptically referred to as SGC. I can seat eight formally, ten comfortably, and twelve friendly. Because I was purchased without chairs, I knew that my life would be one of utilitarianism not formal dining. In other words, I'll see a lot of service of all kinds. 

I am presently stationed in the office of Tall Military Jack. I was moved here after some type of incident that Tall Civilian Daniel and Tall Lady Sam discussed in hushed tones. An incident that necessitated the removal of all previous furnishings but a metal filing cabinet from Tall Military Jack's office. All I know is that it involved something alien that Tall Civilian Daniel specifically told Tall Military Jack not to touch. I hope that nothing alien finds its way into Tall Military's Jack's hands while I am residing in his office. 

Compared to the times that Tall Civilian Daniel has required my services, my duties for Tall Military Jack are easy. Tall Civilian Daniel has many papers, many artifacts for me to hold and although I am strong enough to hold them all, to my dismay, many times items slide off my surface onto the floor. Tall Military Jack does not pile my surface with clutter. I currently hold a cup filled with pens and pencils, a calendar and two trays, one marked incoming and the other outgoing. Every paper that Tall Military Jack receives is placed one of three places: in the incoming tray, the outgoing tray or it is wadded up and thrown into the wastebasket that has been kicked under me. 

But I have not seen Tall Military Jack for quite some time. Tall Civilian Daniel came here when all the lights in the hallway were dimmed and rested his head on my surface until Tall Alien Teal'c came and retrieved him. 

"DanielJackson," Tall Alien Teal'c shook Daniel's shoulder. "I believe that DoctorFraiser's orders to you were for you to rest. Come, you can use my quarters." 

Tall Civilian Daniel got up and followed him silently. I know that this behavior is unusual for this particular mobile. Tall Civilian Daniel is rarely quiet. Even when I have provided necessary support for his supplies in his office and he is alone, he talks. I am only a table but I am concerned. Something is wrong and I wonder where Tall Military Jack is. 

I do not have long to wait. The door opens and Tall Military Jack enters the room. Tall Military Jack does not look like he usually does. He looks thinner as if he has not been fed for a long time. His eyes search the room and he sweeps my surface clear. He goes to the filing cabinet in the corner and begins pushing it towards the door with much grunting. He does not quite make it and he covers his ears when the filing cabinet tips over with a crash that would hurt my ears if I had them. He comes to me and pushes me towards the door. Is he angry with me? Does he not want my services any longer? I will not fit through the door this way, Tall Military Jack! But he stops as one of my legs bumps against the overturned filing cabinet. 

Tall Military Jack huddles down under me tucking his legs up close to his body and wrapping his arms around them. 

"Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me." His words come out in a sing song fashion. He looks very young and very scared. I do not understand this behavior. It is most unlike him. 

He curls himself into a smaller ball when there is a knock at the door. One hand clutches my leg and I can hear little gasps of what I believe is fear. 

"O'Neill," It is Tall Alien Teal'c, an urgent tone to his voice. I do not believe that Tall Alien Teal'c expresses his emotions as openly as the other mobiles but he sounds distressed. "It is I." 

"Go away, go away." Tall Military Jack chants but his voice is too low to carry through the door. 

"Colonel O'Neill, please open the door. You need to go back to the infirmary." That voice is Small Lady Janet's. 

"Don'<sup>TM</sup>t let them hurt me anymore. Don't let them." Tall Military Jack whispers. I can not prevent them from taking him if they choose, but I will shelter him as long as I can. 

"I'm here." Tall Civilian Daniel's voice now sounds outside the door. He sounds breathless as if he ran a distance to get to this office. "Let me try." 

"Daniel, he could be dangerous. The drug is still in his system. He is exhibiting signs of paranoia, auditory and visual hallucinations." 

"I've got to try, Janet." I recognize that tone of Tall Civilian Daniel's voice. I have heard it many, many times. 

Tall Lady Sam finally speaks. "Sir, Janet, Daniel's right. The colonel trusts Daniel." 

"You have ten minutes, son. If we hear any type of struggle, I'm sending in extra men." Military in Charge Hammond speaks. I can tell that he is not happy with what is occurring. I believe that he too is concerned for Tall Military Jack. 

"I understand, sir." 

There is a knock on the door once more and Tall Military Jack tries to hide. "Shh'be quiet. Don't make a peep." 

I will not. I will not betray his presence if he does not wish me too. 

"Jack, it's me. I'm coming in." 

Tall Military Jack curls his body around one of my legs, his fingers biting into it. 

I hear Tall Civilian Daniel approaching but he stops a distance from Tall Military Jack and sits on the floor. He removes the round pieces of glass from his face and wipes at his eyes before replacing them. 

"Help me." He whispers. He is not talking to Tall Military Jack. I believe he is asking my assistance. I will do what I can. 

"Jack." He says. "I'm here. It's Daniel." 

"No, no." Tall Military Jack grows agitated. "No, please. Not you, Danny. Not you." His eyes begin to leak. The mobiles call it crying. 

"Jack," Tall Civilian Daniel comes closer, crawling on his hands and knees towards Tall Military Jack. 

One of Tall Military Jack's hands releases its stranglehold on my leg and he reaches out to grab Tall Civilian Daniel's arm and pull him under me. 

"Are they out there, Daniel?" Tall Military Jack asks in urgent tones. "We have to hide." A noise in the hall startles him and I hear Tall Civilian Daniel let out a grunt as Tall Military Jack grabs him. 

"Jack, calm down. We're at the SGC. We're safe." Tall Civilian Daniel braces one hand against my underside and pushes away from Tall Military Jack. 

"Here, let me, Jack. I'll keep you safe. Let me." Tall Civilian Daniel places one hand over the two that have returned to nearly strangle my leg. "Let me take care of you. I won't let anybody in until you're ready, okay?" 

Tall Civilian Daniel gently takes one of Tall Military Jack's in his and coaxes him to uncurl from his tight ball with soft noises that are not even words. 

"They're coming." Tall Military Jack has curled on his other side and is resting his head in Tall Civilian Daniel's lap. Tall Civilian Daniel bends over him, whispering words that I can not hear. 

One of Tall Military Jack's feet kicks my leg again and again. I do not believe he knows of this action. He would not intentionally harm me. 

"You're safe. It's just the drugs, Jack. I'm here. I'm real. This is real." Tall Civilian Daniel keeps up his reassurances. 

"No, no, they'<sup>TM</sup>re coming back." Tall Military Jack sits up, bending himself as if he carries a heavy weight and rocks slightly. 

"No!" Tall Civilian Daniel is abrupt, his voice loud and sharp. "No, Jack. You're wrong. This is real." He pulls at Tall Military Jack, tugging until they are out from underneath me. 

Tall Military Jack pushes himself to his feet at Tall Civilian Daniel's urgings. He does not look well, he appears afraid and unsure. 

"Trust me, Jack." Tall Civilian Daniel smiles, something that I do not see often enough. "Look, here." 

He urges Tall Military Jack to my side, takes Tall Military Jack's hand and places it on one corner. 

"Could they recreate that? Could they?" Tall Civilian Daniel asks. His hand presses Tall Military Jack's into the slightly rounded corner. "They couldn't have known about this, Jack. How we hid behind the table. How it was damaged. They couldn't have known." 

Tall Military Jack's hand starts to shake, his fingers stroke my surface and I hear him whispering, "It's real." 

He turns from me then and into Tall Civilian Daniel's embrace. "You're real." He says again and again, his long fingers exploring Tall Civilian Daniel's face the way they explored me. He lets out a rough sound and he begins to cry with harsh grating sobs. Tall Civilian Daniel turns slightly until he is backed against me, supporting Tall Military Jack in his arms. I can not see but I believe that Tall Civilian Daniel's eyes leak salt water too. 

"It's going to be fine, Jack. Believe me. You're going to be okay." Tall Civilian Daniel repeats the words many times. 

There is knocking at the door and I hear Small Lady Janet, "Daniel, Colonel? Can we come in?" 

Tall Military Jack lifts his head from Tall Civilian Daniel's shoulder. "Danny." 

"It's okay, Jack. Let's get you back to the infirmary. The worst is over, you know that, don't you?" Tall Civilian Daniel smiles. "And I'll be with you. I won't leave. I promise." 

Tall Military Jack nods and is silent as the door opens and Tall Alien Teal'c, Tall Lady Sam and Small Lady Janet enter the office. 

"Colonel?" Small Lady Janet places a hand on Tall Military Jack's arm. "Will you come with me?" 

Tall Military Jack nods and he straightens at her words. He appears almost like himself again. He follows Small Lady Janet and Tall Lady Sam from the room. 

"DanielJackson?" Tall Alien Teal'c asks. "Do you need assistance?" 

Tall Civilian Daniel shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine. I'll be right along." 

Tall Alien Teal'c nods and leaves the office. Tall Civilian Daniel braces both hands on my surface and takes a huge deep breath before he leaves and turns off the lights. 

I am a table. Sometimes my job is to provide safe haven for those who are lost until the ones who love them bring them home once more. 

babs  


As you float now,, where I held you and let go, remember when fear cramps your heart what I told you: lie gently and wide to the light-year stars, lie back, and the sea will hold you. -Philip Booth   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Babs


End file.
